


【名夏】樱花盛开时

by aaaoi



Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [1]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaaoi/pseuds/aaaoi
Summary: 设定是夏目刚上大学的故事，关于确定心意的过程
Relationships: Natori Shuuichi/Natsume Takashi
Series: 大学生夏目时间线 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159361
Kudos: 1





	【名夏】樱花盛开时

来东京上大学已经有一段时间了，居住在繁华的市区里，周围的妖怪要少很多，夏目也终于享受到了一段平静的日子，倒是猫咪老师觉得有点过于无聊。没有了妖怪酒友的陪伴，只能自己出去找乐子。

“嗯嗯，塔子阿姨，我收到你们寄来的东西了，你们也请保重身体。”夏目一边接着电话一边走进了电车站。四月份的东京，街上樱花已经开了一些，温度和阳光都刚刚好。大学的日子平静而普通，而那些中学时代惊心动魄的时光似乎已经是很久之前的事情了，不过，总有一些东西勾起了他的回忆，比如……电车站里名取周一的大幅海报。

仔细看了看内容，这次的片名叫《樱花盛开时》。海报上名取周一在大片樱花林中微笑，笑容还是一如既往地灿烂。

“小伙子，要买一份杂志吗？上面有名取周一最新的访谈噢！”旁边的书店老板见他盯着海报，举起了店里的杂志就开始吆喝。

夏目犹豫了一下接过来了，他还是有些好奇名取会在采访中说些什么。

“名取先生，这次的主题很应景呢，刚好是春天上映的电影，您对这个故事抱有什么样的想法呢?”

“就我个人而言，我很喜欢这个故事呢。不过我就不在此剧透太多 ，我对两位主人公守护彼此、敞开心扉的过程很喜欢，当然，这是个happy ending哦！”

“名取先生喜欢这个故事，是因为现实里有和电影里一样在意的人吗？”

“某种程度上来说，确实有的。”

“哇，我想粉丝朋友可能要好奇了，您不介意的话，可以告诉我们是恋人吗，或者是亲人朋友？”

“这个，是秘密哦。”

夏目合上了杂志。自从来到东京，已经很久没有和名取联系过了，虽然互相留有对方的号码，但从曾经居住的地方离开，也就少了那么一分将两人联系起来的羁绊。而抛开“看得见”这一点来说，两人的生活也是天差地别。恋人吗？他对于名取除了除妖师之外的生活几乎一无所知，更别说感情生活了，想到这里有种很复杂的感情涌上心头。

“喂喂，你们看最近新上映的片子了吗？名取周一真的好帅哦——！”

路过的女高中生叽叽喳喳讨论这这部片子，然后人手买了一本杂志离开了。

唉……哪怕换了座城市生活，感觉名取也像一直生活在这里似的无处不在。夏目这么想着。

“喂喂，夏目你发什么呆，再不下车要坐过站了！！”猫咪老师在书包里发出抗议的声音。

“我知道了，你不要乱动啊猫咪老师！”

夏目这才意识到真的要坐过站了，急忙匆匆下车赶去打工的餐厅。入学几个月来，他一直过着过去的自己所向往的平静生活，和多数大学生一样，租房、上课、打工，偶尔参加校园活动。不过有时候，又会突然觉得这样的生活哪里缺了一块。

今天餐厅的周围人格外的多，夏目费了好大力气才在人群中挤出去，正疑惑今天是什么日子，一看那边架着各种拍摄设备，似乎是有剧组在拍戏。

“是谁在那边呀！”旁边的女孩好奇地问她的伙伴。

“名取周一你都不认识吗！最近超火的诶！”她的同伴正在努力踮起脚尖往外张望，想要看一眼拍摄现场。

夏目愣了一下，也想回头看看，但是显然他也没那么容易看到这位老熟人，轻易就被人群冲到了外面。

这么说来，这好像是这几个月来自己离他最近的一次了。

入学前，名取周一还曾半开玩笑地问他需不需要送他去学校，夏目当然拒绝了，他可不想开学第一天就这么引人注目。

夏目摇了摇头，决定不再多想，就走进了打工的餐厅。说起来，猫咪老师本来不应该也不想跟过来的，但是在吃过一次这家的甜点后，每次夏目要来都会一起跟过来。店里当天剩下的点心本来就是要处理掉的，店长倒是很开心，也就放着它在店里当吉祥物。

工作了一阵子不知不觉已经到晚上了，夏目整理好店里的桌椅，关好了门窗，就准备去换下工作服离开了。但是在这时，又有人进来了。

“这位客人，我们已经下班了哦。”

还没等他反应过来，来人就慌忙捂住他的嘴，他戴着帽子和口罩 ，用手指比了个“嘘”的手势，以一个微妙的姿势把夏目圈在怀里。

有一种熟悉的感觉，夏目试探性地压低音量，“名取先生？”

名取摘下了口罩松了一口气，“还好还好，没被经纪人抓到。”

“名取先生……你怎么找到这里来的？”

“今天下午拍摄的时候，我好像看到你在附近朝着这个方向来了，看来我没猜错地方呢~”

名取穿着一身便装，帽檐压的很低，多亏如此才没有被人认出来。结束了一天的拍摄，想必已经很累了，所以为什么还要特地过来……夏目低头整理自己的书包想着，都没注意到猫咪老师叼着一盒点心在旁边对他使眼色。结果回过神来半个背包几乎都被猫咪老师要拿的点心占满了。

名取显然是在等他下班，于是他也没多停留锁了店门就和他一起离开了。

“名取先生最近一直在东京吗？”

“啊是的，最近要配合新片宣传，东京来的比较多，除妖师的工作也暂停了一阵子了。”

店离车站很近，没多久就走到了，夏目刚想和他道别，名取凑在他耳朵边说，“明天我会去你们学校附近拍摄哦~不介意的话，到时候再陪我走走吧。”

名取对他眨眨眼，又开始不自觉释放出他的耀眼光芒，夏目赶紧挡在名取的前面，车站人流量太大了，他实在不想被卷入混乱中。

第二天，名取果真没有食言——夏目望着异常拥堵的校门口，默默选择走了偏一点的侧门。

“夏目——！”

哪能想到，名取直接叫了他名字，像看到救星一般朝他挥手。夏目一回头，名取似乎不是在拍摄，大概是结束了拍摄被热情的学生堵在门口要签名。

“这边走！”

夏目冲进人群抓住他的手往外跑，还好他多年练就的摆脱妖怪的技能让他速度非常快，在众人还没反应过来的时候，名取就被他拉着跑到了一处没人的角落。

“名取先生，你也……太不小心了吧！”夏目无奈地瘫坐在地上，书包扔在一旁。

“我也没想到会变成这样。”名取耸耸肩膀，仿佛在说我太受欢迎了该怎么办，“本来拍摄结束我想像昨天一样溜出去的，结果失算了呀。”

猫咪老师从包里钻了个头出来，抱怨着说刚刚在人群里要憋死了，没想到大概是由于最近体重增长，它一个没站稳就从包里滑了出来，搞的夏目包里的东西都跟着它一起掉了出来。

“啊，老师你在做什么呀！”夏目手忙脚乱地想把东西收拾好，一旁的名取也来一起帮忙。

“咦，这不是我上的那期杂志吗？”

夏目一怔，赶忙从他手上想夺回来，然而并不能够得到，名取轻易地把杂志举过头顶笑着说，“没想到你还这么关注我呀。”

“才没有——！！只是……”

夏目实在不擅长说谎，脸颊微微涨红，只是什么？他又不关注娱乐圈，这本杂志上的其他人他都不认识，可不就是为了名取才买的吗。

夏目没有说，名取也没有再问。在夏目的强烈要求下，名取裹得比昨天更严实，在确认很难认出来这是本人后夏目才满意。

“这么严格吗，我可是一点不介意被别人看到和你在一起呢？”名取微笑着说，这种容易引人误会的台词，他总是说的特别自然。

夏目没搭话。在他的印象里，从以前起名取就喜欢说这种话，明明……

明明他在采访里说，有在意的人不是吗。

走在校园里，一路上都能闻到淡淡的樱花香，名取在一旁感叹着校园生活真好，夏目有一搭没一搭地跟他聊着。

“夏目，你今天是不是有什么心事？”

“啊……没有啊。”

“这可骗不过我的眼睛哦。”名取戴着做除妖师工作时候的那副眼镜，让他眼神看起来更加清澈。

夏目趴在天台的栏杆上向下看，这里一如既往的热闹，天气变暖以后，到处都是运动跑步的学生和散步的情侣。

“名取先生，您最近是有在意的人吗？”

啊……还是问出来了啊。

“该怎么说呢，从以前到现在，一直都有。”名取顺着夏目的目光看向天台下的景色，神色里多了一丝不易察觉的忧郁。

“在我不管是工作还是心灵上遇到困境的时候，他总能及时出现，以他自己的方式。”名取笑了笑继续说，“虽然比我小很多，却意外的成熟呢，偶尔也有孩子气非常可爱的一面。”

夏目看了看名取的侧脸，是一种没见过的、不是演员状态那种闪亮的微笑，而是让人觉得仿佛在回忆一些温暖的事情。

“他被我影响，我也因他而改变。我曾后悔过把他卷入我的工作中，但又会自私地想，如果没有他的话，我该有多么孤独啊。”

名取回头和他视线相交，但又像自言自语一般继续说着，“而当他把他最重要的关于妖怪的秘密托付给我的时候、我的内心彻底动摇了。我有什么资格来了解他呢——我这么想着，但同时，有非常非常地开心。”

“你当然有资格！”

已经说到这个地步了，夏目当然也明白了他想说的是什么，而同样的，他的内心也同样动摇过——

“如果不是名取先生的话，我可能已经不知道什么时候就被卷入自己不了解的危险中了。”

夏目把脸埋进自己臂弯里，“你总是说些奇怪的话，搞得我不知所措，我又从不了解你的日常生活，我也不知道、是我多想还是……”

名取走近了一步，看着眼前的少年第一次有种不知所措的感觉，而后又仿佛下了很大决心一般说，“那么，请允许我冒昧提问，不作为前辈、不作为朋友、更不作为除妖师，我是否能以伴侣的身份 ，来……”

“嗯。”少年把头埋得更深了一点，但语气非常坚定地说。

名取愣了一下，然后如释重负一般恢复了以往的闪亮气场，揉了揉夏目的头发。除妖工作他是顶尖的，但感情方面，他的经验可并没有比夏目丰富，以后可有很长的路要走呢。

“那么，请接受我的第一份礼物吧，明天这个时间，校门口见哦？”

名取握住夏目的手，把一个信封塞进他手里，然后把帽檐和口罩拉的更紧了一点。

夏目刚想叫住名取，看到他已经走远了。

学校的樱花是什么时候开的呢，名取走在前面，背影在樱花树下和电影海报简直一模一样。

好美。

夏目打开信封，是两张电影票，《樱花盛开时》。看他自己主演的电影么，倒是真的很像他的风格，夏目笑了出来。

“呆子，傻笑什么呢，快走啦天台好冷啊！”猫咪老师抗议着。

“好啦好啦，我知道了。”

夏目裹紧了围巾，抱着猫咪老师，又回头多看了几眼那颗樱花树。

现在的他不知道明天、或是未来会如何，但总觉得如果有这个人在身边，一切都会让人心安。

END


End file.
